Reverie Of Darkness
by nightwind83
Summary: Collection of Naruto stories ideas and scenes.
1. Reasons

" _You can't be serious about this."_

 _The Hokage took leveled look at the village elders before him_

" _I am completely we agreed that Naruto was mine. None of you would lay a finger on him or interfere. "_

" _We agreed to the Uzumaki not the Hyuga heiress."_

" _She was disowned on my instance. Hiashi youngest in now the undisputed heiress. Like I said Naruto is mine alone only the Hokage can decide things for him. Unless one you can force me from my set you shell not lay a finger on him. Do what you will with the clans if there even allow that and even any of the civilians. As long as it doesn't interfere with the protection of the village ill even let you three play with a few of my shinobi if there willing. BUT NARUTO IS MINE."_

 _As I over heard the Hokage talk with the elders, I though he was callus, uncaring and that the grandfather image was a pale illusion. Only when I was sneaked a pick with my Baykugan and say his warm caring eyes and smile directed at me behind the door. That I realized that as long i choice to remain on by Naruto's side that I was also under his protection. I would spend my darkest nights wondering if I truly cared for Naruto or was I just acting so out of the Hyuga way of control._

 _..._

 _It took Tsunade nearly three years in office to find it but the (3_ _rd_ _) had promoted Naruto to chuunin after the preliminary round of the chuunin exams. Sure we figured out that the exams were rigged in favor of the clans. We were all wrong on whole and what purpose they were rigged for. Form the very start the exams were designed promote Naruto to chuunin. Each one a test for him to grow stronger from. Each part away to bring allow Naruto to rise to chuunin.._

 _To allow us to see him as he did._

 _..._

 _In the end there is not many things In understand on why the (3_ _rd_ _) and (5_ _th_ _) did what they did. All I know is it helped my student. That in the end I guess that's all I cared about as long he was alright I could truly care less about the village. In the end if the choose came I would make the same as Itachi. Lucky things never came to that. I don't think I had the skills to take out half the village let lone finish the job._

 _..._

 _story an A.U. were the 3rd Hokage is a lot more manipulative and shinobi acted in ways that many won't even sure if what there true motivation or reasons for there actions. A master shinobi would at least understand why they did things. There would be parts of scenes mostly told in first person as if they were diary entries then the events sounding them._


	2. the ways of ninja's

As Tsunade overlooked the plans the supposed children had made to kill a good portion of the village. Even take her out if need be. If they got the right support it might have worked. For genin, there wore incredibly advanced. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know all the facts. They didn't know all the players.

Tsunade smiled warmly at Hinata. This was good real good. Much better then what any of the sanin were able to come up with at age even being chuunin for a good number of years by then. She handed the plans over to Jiraiya. Who once looked over them laughed.

"Sit Hinata"

Defiantly Hinata stayed standing against these two she didn't know if she even stood a chance but for her Naruto, she would go down trying. She didn't care that she was shaking bad and it was taking everything she could to stop from collapsing in the chair. She would fight the best she could.

Jayria moved and helped her to do so"listen little hime there is much you don't know. Your plan wouldn't have worked. In fact, it failed before you got it all the way off the ground. It was a good plan and you do have the number accurately of everyone one you choose to help you. But what you failed to take into account is unknown players or that the people you got involved might already be involved in a coup of there own."

The toad sage touched her lightly but somehow the Hyuga couldn't help but give in to him. It downright frighted her. It felt like the room was closing in on her. What he said didn't make any sense either. So what if she got the pulse of people and what coup could they be involved in. The Hokage was the head of the village. unless they were planning on overthrowing one of the feudal lords. there were too many variables. Too many unknowns. She could barely breathe, they were monsters. She was trapped in a small room with two monsters. Looking at the Hokage she struggled to not see the countless ways that she could die by her hands. What was worse was the feeling she was getting form master Jayria. He was a monster, a true monster on par with any demon. She would fight for Naruto that's all that mattered. Gathering up all her courage "w-w-wha-a-at-t-t d-d-dont I k-k-k-know?

notes

The shiobli world is breaks out into a massave war not just with the shiobe villages but with the armys of the each country as whail. Its all out no sides this war was started by akakie trying to cause as much cause hoping to bring out the jiaken in each village. It breaks out just after naruto leaves on his training trip. Kakishie is sent out to find jaryira and naruto. So he can bring them back. He finds them after a year they are unable to reurn to the leaf till after 4 years have past since the trip starts they were to bess tring to stay alive runing form akiskei fast on there helas and as the cause of the war got worse they build there own sport network. Whitch grows into a massive army it self. The first hokages genasion were monster in suare raw power. The thirds monster in how easly the moipalted the events around them. The sainans were the starte of both. Narutos genashion are monster in both areas.

Tsunda is tryng to get a hold of the village from denzo and the other elders weakenning there power they should of steped down by now or started training replacements. Hinata and the other konoha 12 see the issues and control involing naruto and seak to help him but there efforts are acctively hurt by elders.


End file.
